theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Hey mate what do you think of the new logo for this site? and the aquaman wiki? I also reckon you should adopt this now as it is pretty much dead so go for it! Doomlurker 00:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of creating a Hawkman wiki actually and make it like Green Arrow (make it about closely related characters (Red arrow and Black canary for you) (hawkgirl and hawkwoman for me)) But we need to get this site up to scratch as it has 'died' since the admin stopped. Doomlurker 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Adoption I have allowed you to adopt this wiki as you've done a nice job with Green Arrow, and I'd like to see a nice integrated group of wikis about the major Justice League characters. However, I think you and Doomlurker have enough wikis to work on for now, and we will not be granting any more requests for new wikis or adoptions until the ones you already have are well under way. Please focus on trying to reach 100-150 reasonably sized articles on each wiki. Try to build a small group of active editors on each wiki by welcoming new users as soon as they arrive, and inviting contributors from other DC communities and forums on the web. Please see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice for some ideas to help your projects grow. Thanks for all your enthusiasm, and I look forward to seeing what you can create here! — Catherine (talk) 01:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Well Batman meets that criteria, so we need to get Green Arrow there next as that is the next closest to the target and while doing that working on Aquaman and Flash too. As for the skin ask User:Merrystar she made the skin for the Aquaman wiki for me and the Batman one too. Our other projects will have to go on hold. Doomlurker 16:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Will upload them soon but until then just add comic book character pages. Doomlurker 15:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Right I think they are all up. Just put this text on the Mediawiki:Newarticletext. They should all work. Doomlurker 20:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi. I went ahead and set up a skin for The Flash. Copy User:Merrystar/monaco.css to User:Rod12/monaco.css and save it. Then shift+reload the page to see what it looks like. If you like it, you can copy it over to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and change the default skin to Monaco-custom. And let me know if you want me to change anything! -- Wendy (talk) 19:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Mate, glad you got the skin remade, it looks brilliant. Now we need to get the article count up. Doomlurker 13:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Justice League Wiki I know we have to get te other DC sites up to scratch but for the title of the Justice League Wiki when we get it going how about the Justice Network or Justice Database? I personally like Network. Oh and is there any particular area on here you would like me to work on? Doomlurker 20:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I will make a Black Canary and Speedy page, I will also start comic book characters on here. I have sorted the templates. I think as they will appear Batman: the Brave and the Bold should have a page on each wiki. Will do the welcoming. You can make the staff page on Aquaman. Will decide on JLA title when we can make it. Doomlurker 22:01, 9 August 2008 (UTC) JLA wikis *I havent been on Green Lantern Wiki for a while so not sure there. *Wonder Woman seems pretty dead whenever I visit. No sign of the admin. *Superman gets edited but I don't know who by or if the admin visits. *Aquaman's staff page looks good. *Made the Black Canary page on Green Arrow Wiki and modified the welcome template. *I am making comic book character pages on Aquaman at the moment but when I'm done there I'll make some on here. Doomlurker 20:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC)